The Sloth Chronicles
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: An insight into the past of the evil Dr. Sloth. Kind of a whimsy thing. Don't review if you don't like it.


The Sloth Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets or Dr. Sloth. However, I do have Tigra200146, Swifttail2000, Draco387, and Grundon386. I sent in this story to the Neopian Times, but I'm putting this here just in case.  
  
One day, while exploring the Virtupets space station, my green Shoyru, Draco387 happened to come across a strange silver disk. Not knowing what it was, he brought it over to me. "Mom!" he called. "What is it Draco?" I asked him. "I found this strange disk over by the weapons shop!" he said, holding up the silver disk. Suddenly, it started to glow with a white light, and Draco was so startled he dropped it on the ground. "Wha!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. Suddenly, a beam of light white shot out of it. "It's some kind of hologram!" exclaimed my white Usul Swifttail2000. As we watched, an-all too familiar figure appeared in the middle. "It's Dr. Sloth!" exclaimed my blue Grundo, Grundon386. I knew he was shocked, because his race had suffered terribly at the hands of Dr. Sloth. "Wait!" shouted my christmas Kouruga Tigra200146. "It's just a hologram, it can't do anything to you!" As my oldest pet, she liked to show that she was smarter then her siblings. As we watched, the hologram Sloth turned to us and spoke: "Greeting to whoever finds this. As you know, I am Dr. Sloth, conqueror of many civilizations. But no one knows my past. They only see me as an evil genius. They do not know of the innocent youth I once was. You may know the saying, people are not born good or evil, they are born, period. It's what happens in their lives that make them who they are. I will now tell you my story." As we sat and watched, Sloth revealed story to us.  
  
"As you might know, I was born on another planet, in another galaxy. I lived on the planet Rigellan. It was very much like earth, except far more advanced. It was in one of these apartments that I was born a deformed, ugly thing. This didn't bother my mother, but my father, a cruel man, hated even the sight of me. He was so cruel, that his hate lingered around him, even when he went out, his hate still remained. He often beat me with a cane or his belt. My mother on the other hand, cared for me, and gave me anything I wanted. I often used her love to get away with almost everything. (At this the hologram smiled, but his smile turned into a frown.) Unfortunately, I had no one else. The kids at my school often made fun of me because of my ugly looks. So when I was old enough to leave home, I went out in search of a place where I could be accepted. I had paid close attention to science and physics in school, so I was able to create a ship suitable to deep space travel. As I journeyed through the cosmos, I discovered a small planet orbiting around a yellow sun. It looked promising, so I decided to check it out. The planet was uninhabited, except for the Faeries living up in a cloud city above the planet. They never bothered with the desolate planet below them. A cloud of poison surrounded the planet itself, and the landscape was a festering swamp, where nothing could live. The only place on the planet that was inhabitable were the caves that ran below the planet. I took up residence in those caves, where I began working on creating creatures out of the muck, only leaving the caves to collect samples. As time went on, I grew attached to my creations. They were the only friends I ever had. Many years passed in this way, until one awful day. I had gone up to collect some more samples, when a beam of sunlight cut through the clouds for the very first time. Quickly, I fled down to the caverns, where I discovered with my security cameras that whatever the beam of light touched, flowers grew. But I also noticed that when the light touched my creatures, they turned back into the mud they had been created from. It appeared that all my work would be ruined. I decided to flee from the planet to find a new place to live. But before I could leave, I happened to notice on the camera screens that two strange creatures had appeared. One looked like a small dragon with a rounded head and tail, and the other looked like a ball of fuzz with feet. I knew I could do something with these creatures, but for the moment, I had to get ready. I got into my ship, and left the planet, looking for more things to do. As I was traveling, I discovered a small planet on the edge of the galaxy. When I went to check it out, I found it was inhabited by a race of alien-like creatures. I later learned that these creatures were called Grundos. They weren't very bright, and I knew they would make good soldiers, with some modifications. They weren't smart enough to turn against me. ("Hmph!" said Grundon.) I created a transmogrification beam that would turn the Grundos into my powerful soldiers. Some I made into workers, and had them build my space station. The rest became my soldiers. Soon, I was ready to return to the planet that I had done my work on. Now and then I stopped on other planets to conquer them. When I got back to the planet, I found that things had changed. There were now hundreds of the creatures there, as well as human beings. I saw them playing, feeding, and having fun with their pets. I knew that they could never respect me, not even the creatures known as the Garrl, the Skeith and the Jetsam. They only way that they could respect me, is if they were freaks like me. So, I captured pets, and used my transmogrification ray to turn them into mutants. I also made transmogrification potions, which I sold to that fool Kauvara, before she realized what they did, and stopped selling them, leaving me to do it myself. But this was only a small part of my plan to take over the planet, now known as Neopia. I planned to use my transmogrification ray to turn all of the creatures in Neopia into mutants. But my plan was delayed by that foolish Space Faerie. She tried to stop me, but the plight of the Grundos weakened her. I managed to capture her, but she managed to warn the Neopians about my plot, and urged them to adopt the Grundos. Hundreds of owners went into my station to adopt the worthless creatures. ("That's what you think," I muttered.) When the Space Faerie was freed, she managed to stop me. They all thought I was gone, but I knew better. I was able to escape, and found my way on to the planet. There, I learned about the legendary Battledome, where Neopets fought each other. I knew this was a perfect way to prepare my creatures to destroy everything in their path. So I captured Professor Chesterpot from his home in the underwater city of Maraqua. But their guardian, Chiazilla, stopped me. I tried to defeat it with my giant robot Chia, but even it was no match for Chiazilla's mighty power. My plans defeated, I fled to find a place where I could plan another plot to take over Neopia. So, I went to the topmost point of Neopia, Winter World. There, I visited the Ice Caves, where I found a way into a prehistoric jungle, as well as prehistoric versions of the Neopets. On further exploration, I discovered a deep cave that held a vicious creature, called the Monoceraptor. With its help, as well as an army of evil prehistoric Neopets, attacked the inhabitants of the land of Tyrannia. But when the other Neopians learned of this, they gathered against me, and attacked my army. But none could defeat the Monoceraptor, except one Lupe, who managed to lay the finishing touch. Again I fled in fear of capture. I soon learned of a magical staff that had immense power! But I needed a special coin to get in. As it turned out, the coin had fallen into the hands of a Bruce named Brucey B. I had one of my minions take his coin from him, and have him give it to me. I didn't expect Brucey B. to come looking for his coin with his friends, but with my special staff found in the Lost Desert, I turned the Kyrii into a Wadjet, and the Acara into a mutant. But he escaped, and roused an army to defeat my forces. Using the magical staff, I raised a stone monster that destroyed everything in its path. But the combined forces were too much for it. I was planning to revive the Rock Monster, and make it more powerful then before, but before I could, Brucey B. came in and grabbed at my staff, breaking it in two. With my dark forces destroyed, I fled once more. So, you know my tale. It's been many years since I left my home planet, to set out for the stars. Even though I've put up a few new mutation potions, things have gotten a bit boring. I made this to tell my tale, so others will know about my twisted life. I hope others will not turn to the path of darkness, like I did. Although it's too late for me to repent, I can try to get others not to do the same thing." Then the hologram fizzled out. My pets and I looked at each other, our minds reeling from all this information. Sloth was right. Others must not stray down the path of evil. Wordlessly, I picked up the hologram disk, then we left for home, this experience would not be forgotten. 


End file.
